


The French Rose

by LokisCallico



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gay, M/M, Nurse - Freeform, Oral, Other, Smut, Solo, Thor Movie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisCallico/pseuds/LokisCallico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few hours later, the man walks into a large theater in a red robe. After hours of walking with many others dressed like him, he approaches the center of the stage and is handed a folded plaque. On this plaque is written: Certificate of Accomplishment for Benny L Regnier. Bachelor’s Degree for Civil Engineering with an Emphasis in Structural Engineering. Awarded by The Dean of Students: Jordan McClennin. He takes the plaque and turns to the crowd. He has finally achieved his goal and is quite proud of himself. After the ceremony, he takes his plaque and heads out. He has had his things packed for a couple hours after his meeting with his strapping officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my friend MarukaiDaManiac

The French Rose  
“Will Nurse Rose please head to ER room 11 please” a voice chimes over a loud speaker. A young, dark-haired nurse makes her way from the lounge quickly as the speaker repeats its message. Her will is strong and she is ready to do her job. The patient is an old woman who just had a stroke but is pulling through. Rose’s job is to ensure that her mental health is intact. She begins going over her procedures with great care and with an immaculate smile. After a few hours of her counseling, the old woman falls into sleep and Rose pulls the blanket over her and exits the room feeling accomplished. Her job is a real life version of fulfilling one’s dreams. She reaches the lounge once more, clocks her ticket out, says goodbye to the other nurses, and leaves to the lockers. Once there, she begins to remove her nursing uniform and place it in her locker. Her body is untouched in its beauty. Her perfectly shaped feet with the toes painted red, her immaculate calves and thighs (both muscular and streamline), her rounded butt with its plump power, her brimming lips holding back sex that could turn a gay man straight, her abdominal section is sleek and hourglass-like in shape, her breasts are 36-C and they are christened by lustrous red nipples (standing erect from the chilly locker room air), her symmetric face with her gorgeous eyes, and her dark brown hair swinging in mad curls to a medium length. She dresses herself back into her red lace panties and bra, tight skinny jeans, a tight white t-shirt that says: “Behold the Goddess of Virtue”, and her white beanie. Her beauty is rivaling that of Aphrodite, yet she has no significant other, and no one is allowed to touch her wondrous body . . . except for herself of course. She leaves the hospital and gets into her 75’ Dodge Stinger and begins her journey homeward. She arrives at her two-bedroom condo and quickly retires to her room after filling the bath. She undresses down into her nude flesh and covers her chest in a loose shirt and places her sweatpants on the bed near her pillow. She crawls onto her bed and flips her hand under her bedside table. She produces a small orange toy in the shape of an arrowhead. After pressing it into her lower stomach and passing it through her legs to her anal hole and back up many times, she lets it slowly push her clit. She toys and plays around outside her uterus until the towel on her bed has a small drip spot on it, then she slowly pushes the awkwardly shaped dildo deep into her folds and lets her body acclimate to it once more. After slowly re-penetrating her lips quite a few times, she lunges it deep inside and begins to slowly rock it side-to-side. She continues this for a while as she steadily speeds up and she begins to turn the toy 90 degrees every few rocks. As she turns it the 7th time, her muscles contract and her head flies back. The towel at her base is about to be showered in liquid and she rips the toy out and flips her hips into the air. As her body contracts again and the shower begins, she opens her mouth and closes her eyes as she waits for the warm embrace ensuing. After showering in the warm liquid, she swallows what she could catch and heads for her filled bath. After soaking for about an hour, she gets out and retires her mind to sleep.  
“ugc ugc ugc ugc ugc . . .” The sound continues in perfect beat. Every gag followed by a dribble of spit from his lips. The large erect man down his throat is long and hard, but the young man’s resolve is unshaken. “Hey you!!” The officer yells. “What are you doing in the middle of the road?” he barks at the young man. The man is 6 feet tall, from head to toe he is strong and firm, his blonde hair trails slightly off his shoulders, his deep blue eyes full of happiness. He looks at the officer “I was crossing the street”. “Well that is called jaywalking and I am going to need you to come over here for me”. He crosses back over to the parked car and asks “What do you need sir?” “I need you to show me your ID, you are in trouble?” “Trouble?” he asks. “For what?” “For jaywalking, and the fine on this particular street is $100.” “But officer, I can’t afford that. I am a student and I need all the money I have.” “Well I am sorry son, but I have to do my job.” The man ponders for a moment before noticing the Pride wristband in rainbow color. He looks at him and sighs “umm officer?” What is it young man?” “You said you have to do your job but I am willing to do a job if I can get out of this for free.” “And just what does that mean boy?” “If I suck you off here and now… can I go for free?” The officer pauses and his breath hitches… “Are you serious?” “Yes sir I am.” The officer looks from side to side on the busy street and nods at the boy to get in the car. “I said here and now”, and as he says this he falls to his knees before the officer. The officer’s breathe hitches with every gag as the strapping young man sucks deeper and deeper on the long hard cop. The passing by cars are staring in amazement, but the man is focused. The 5 inch penis down his throat is pulsating and he wraps his tongue around the sweet spot as he hums and warm cum goes erupting into the back of his throat. After a long and filling orgasm, the man releases the officer and shows him the cup worth of cum in his mouth. Then with an audible sound, he gulps the liquid down and smiles. “Can I go now officer?” “Ye…yes sir… please do… u..use the crosswalk”.  
A few hours later, the man walks into a large theater in a red robe. After hours of walking with many others dressed like him, he approaches the center of the stage and is handed a folded plaque. On this plaque is written: Certificate of Accomplishment for Benny L Regnier. Bachelor’s Degree for Civil Engineering with an Emphasis in Structural Engineering. Awarded by The Dean of Students: Jordan McClennin. He takes the plaque and turns to the crowd. He has finally achieved his goal and is quite proud of himself. After the ceremony, he takes his plaque and heads out. He has had his things packed for a couple hours after his meeting with his strapping officer. He puts the belongings in his 74 Camaro, and races out of the lots. His sites trained on Crescent City and the Ocean. He arrives a few hours later to the apartment he had already spent a couple hundred dollars pre-requesting. He unpacked his little amount of things quickly and juts out his door to meet the surrounding people to see if he is comfortable here. The closest neighbor on the right is a young couple with piercings and tattoos everywhere, and as they open the door a cloud of smoke pours out along with a burning feeling in his eyes. He reaches inside their house and closes the door and walks away disappointed. The next is an old man in his 70’s. Ben asks the man about the couple next door and he is told that they are scum and have already received an eviction notice so don’t worry. He is happy about this and says goodbye to the elderly gentleman. That was the last one on that side of him and there is only one on the other side. He walks to the door and knocks softly. A few moments later, an astonishing young woman opens the door and with a smile says “Are you my new neighbor?” With a large smile he replies “Yes ma’am, I am Benny Regnier, pronounced Ren-yay, and I just moved in next door and thought I would introduce myself to my three… well two neighbors.” “Well it is great to meet you Mr. Regn..yah.. Hmm. I’ll have to get used to that one haha.” “Don’t worry, no one gets it the first time. It is Ren. Yaay. Now you try.” “She stutters out: Rheen…yay..” “Close enough for me dear haha. May I ask your name (he says with a flirtatious look)?” “Oh how rude of me haha. My name is Rose Pittman!” “Nice to meet you Rose” he says with a smile and can’t help but notice the word “Goddess” across her rather large breasts. “Whatcha lookin at there deary” she snaps? “Ummm… Let me start my apology now I su..” “None of that. They are big aren’t they?” “I was actually reading your shirt but… yes.” “Good man. I have to go now. Have a wonderful day Benny.” “You as well Rose.”  
A few days pass, and Benny is now an apprentice engineer at a local firm and is making $175 an hour. Of course, he had had this job on reserve and was ready for it. She is continuing her daily routine as usual and notices him bringing home rather expensive items on a regular basis. She doesn’t want to be rude, but with his long hair and young attitude, she thinks he is stealing. She decides to follow him to work one day and he pulls into the parking lot of a massive building. As he gets out of his car she charges him and cuts his path off. “What are you doing here” she barks? “You better not be stealing. I don’t want that kind of trouble near my home. Where are you getting all of those items huh?” “Please don’t jump to conclusions about things that are not your business Mrs. Pittman. Do you even know where you followed me to over the past eleven blocks?” She stops for a moment and looks around. There are several well-dressed men standing around looking bewildered at her. “Umm…. I don’t” she mumbles. “I figured as much. My dear Miss Rose. You followed me to my engineering firm. I am an apprentice here. I bring home those items because I make almost $200 dollars an hour. Please think a little higher of me.” She quickly apologizes and asks if there is any way she can make it up to him. He looks for a moment and replies… “The new Thor: Ragnarok is in theaters this Friday… Wanna catch the premier?” Her eyes light up, “Oh my yes! I love the Thor movies and would love to go!!” “It’s a date then” he smiles at her. “A….date?” “Well yes of course a date. Like a movie, then dinner, then a walk, and then return you to your abode kind of date.” “Oh…. Ok… I’ll be ready then” she nods with a massive smile across her face. As she leaves a few of the guys nudge his shoulder and say “That was Nurse Pittman…. No one has ever gotten to first base. Good luck.” He smiles knowing that she is untouched, and looks forward to trying his luck at a relationship.  
After a long day at the firm, he returns to his apartment and finds an envelope in his mailbox. It is labeled to him from Anonymous Sender. He walks into his house and opens the package. Inside is a pair of handcuffs, a condom, and a note that reads “I was amazed at you the other day. I would like you to show me yours since you have seen mine. I am in town at the motel 6 until tomorrow morning. Let me know 530-598-9006”. He packs the handcuffs into his pocket and throws the condoms away “Don’t believe in these for same sex” he mutters. He picks up his phone and dials the number. “Hello? This is officer Zedd.” “This is Benny… I got your package… Is now good?” “I am ready when you are.” “I’m on my way, what room?” “409.” After a quick drive he knocks on the door, he had stopped at a local store and picked up a little surprise which was tucked away inside his pack. The officer opens the door to the man who swallowed that massive load the other day. He pulls him in quickly and locks the door behind him. He walks to his bed and sits down. “How would you like me baby?” “Take off all your clothes and get on your hands and knees.” After a short moment goes by this is done. He takes his knees and pushes them up to his elbows and locks his hands with the cuff behind the knees. “Don’t move” he prods at him. “yes si…” As he opened his mouth to speak, Benny pops one of the toys he picked up into his mouth. It is a two inch gag that vibrates in the mouth so he can’t speak. Then he takes out some lube and coats two fingers in it and begins to tease the man. After the man looks open enough, he takes out his special toy. It is a 6 inch cock-wrap the he places around his 10 inch long penis. He plunges his cock deep into the officer and slides himself out while pushing the wrap to stay inside. When he is removed, the man has a large hollow hole plugging him and gaping him at the same time. Then he reaches forward and wraps a vagina simulator around the man’s penis and steps back. “Would you like me to violate you?” “nmmhmm” the officer mumbles. “Would you like me to thrust into you? Decimate that hole, cum in your mouth? Jerk you off and swallow you down? Let you penetrate me and do what you want? Would you like that?” The man just shudders and moans loudly. Benny walks around and quickly rips the plug from the officer. A squeal erupts through the vibrator and Benny smirks. “Are you ready for me slave?” “Mmhmm”. Benny slaps his face with the huge cock and the man’s eyes widen. He walks around behind him and pushes the simulator all the way on and coats himself in lube. “Relax your muscles slave, I am pretty big.” With a breath, Benny pushes the whole cock inside the gaping man. With quick gasps he begins to pound into the man and can feel the convulsing muscles wrapping around his shaft. After a few minutes of solid packing, the man groans as the simulator brings him to a peak and his muscles tighten down hard. Benny thrusts harder as the man cums and reaches his peak as well. He pulls out quickly, undoes the vibrator, and pops his cock into the man’s mouth. With a quick few pumps, he gushes into the waiting man and fills his mouth to the brim twice. After a quick clean-up and goodbye, the two men parted ways with a quick smile. All the toys leave with Benny and the cop even gave him the cuffs as a treat.  
As Benny wakes up the next morning, he is met at the door by Miss Rose. She is looking him deep in the eye and has a troubled look on her face. “A strange man came to your house last night. He knocked for at least thirty minutes before leaving you a package…” “Oh. Well thank you for looking out for me, I took that package and threw it away actually, and let me know if you see him again ok?” “Ok. I will do that. What was it?” “They were sex toys and I threw them away Rose.” “Oh… Would you mind if you gave them to me if he gives you more? I collect them… Kind of a weird hobby but yah.” “You collect men’s sex toys?” “OH!! No, never mind haha.” “Well what were you expecting? I am a man.” “I’m sorry.” “Umm… This might seem like a weird question but, can I see your collection?” She is confounded at this question, but she closes it off quickly by saying, “Only if you don’t get any ideas. It is just a collection.” “You have my word my dear.” She guides him into her house and brings him to her spare room. With her hands over his eyes, she has him sit in a chair. Then she tells him to keep his eyes closed until she says different. He nods, and she moves away and turns on the light. “Ok… You can look now.” He opens his eyes to a heaven on Earth. There are at least 400 dildos of every shape and size you can think to have pinned to every inch of the room. There is a bondage cell in the corner of the room, vibrating table dildos lined up in a row of 8 on the coffee table, 7 whips tied gracefully in a closet, a pack of batteries and some small alligator clips, and then there is the girl… obviously wet with desire looking straight into his eyes waiting to be judged. He takes a moment to absorb what he is seeing and asks “How long did it take to amass this many Rose?” “Well it has taken about 3 years since I lived here with my nursing job. I have 427 non-vibrating, 18 vibrating, 6 rotating, the multi-bar cell, and my whips.” “Wow… I am impressed.” “Hey, our movie is tonight, what time are we going to be meeting?” “I am taking you to the first viewing at 3pm. I reserved our spots and we leave in less than 2 hours. Is that ok with your schedule?” “Yes sir. I have the whole day off because I wasn’t sure of our plans” she says with a huge smile. “Alright, well I have some last minute things to take care of so I will let you know. May I ask for your phone number?” “707-951-2212” she stutters out quickly. “So that was…70… 7… 9… 5… 1… 2212 right?” “Yes sir. Sorry for my stuttering haha.” “Don’t worry, I figured it out.”  
After returning the rented sex toys from the previous night, Benny thanked the cashier and made his way to the theater to grab his tickets. As he arrives, she is waiting for him just like he had asked her over the phone. “Hello my dearest” he says with a smile. “Are you ready for this?” “YES!!” she squeals as they lock arms and head to the booth. They grab their tickets and a soda to share and head into the dark theater for the awesomeness to begin . . . After a long, nearly 3 hour, movie the two head out of the theater and look at each other with amazement. “Thank you so much for tonight Benny!!” she says while pondering asking him to stay the night. (I mean… he lives right next door. It wouldn’t be that big of a deal). “Don’t worry about…” “Hey! Would you like to stay the night at my place?”….. “Oh… Why do you ask?” “Because I have used each and every one of those toys and I would like a new one… not to be mean by calling you a toy.” “Don’t worry, I got what you meant… I would love to. Mind if I stop by my store and pick something up real quick?” “Not at all, I’ll go get ready!” “Ok. Be there in a minute or two.”  
He sprints into the sex shop and grabs lube, condoms, a lasher, 6 pairs of fluffy handcuffs, a choker chain, and a ball gag. As he rents them all the cashier looks up at him with envy… “Can I join you some time sir?” “Not tonight ma’am. Maybe another time.” He gets back into his car and hurriedly races to her house. He stops at her door and politely knocks as he puts on his best Asgardian accent. “Come in” she sings. “It is I, Benny Lokison. I have come for you my pet.” “I am yours to do what you will of me master” she says as she walks around the corner in a leather, shield-maiden, lingerie costume. He grabs her by the wrist and pulls her into the large open spare room and commands her to lay on her back. As she does, he grabs a vibrator from the walls and commands her to warm herself up but not penetrate. Whilst she is moaning and begging him from the floor, he drags the bondage cell to the center of the room, and undoes the locks. As he opens the 4 foot tall, 3 foot wide, cell to let her in she remembers when she got it. The tiny cramped space, the 3 holes through the bars at facial level, hand level, and vagina level, the movable grips for her to use, the glory hole on top of the cage, the binds for her hands and feet, and even the temperature setting for the bars’ heat. He sets the heat to a little above body temp and commands her to get inside. She obeys and crouches inside the cell. He locks her feet shoulder-width apart and her arms fully outstretched before locking the cell door. He takes his lasher (his 2 foot, leather studded, and flailing tipped lasher) and tells her to beg for attention. She squeals for him and he snaps her ass with the lasher. It leaves a gorgeous red print from where it hit and he asks if she would like more. “Yes senpaii” she moans, and he lashes the other cheek, giving it an identical mark. Are you enjoying this attention pet?” “Yes my master, yes I am!” Her right breast is softly poked with the lasher and she moans, so he snaps just the tit with one of the leather studs. “Ooohhhh” she screams, and he snaps the other breast with the flails. He reaches onto her wall and grabs the short, 3 foot, leather padded spanker. He whips her cheeks three times each before switching to the other, listening to her soft moans that spike with every snap. As he pops the last white spot on her ass, he grabs a whip from her wall and begins to slightly snap her breasts one at a time. He is sure to make sure she is engulfed in infinite pleasure at all times. As he finishes lashing her, he unlocks the cage and commands her out. When she emerges, he kisses her hard, and lays her on her stomach. He cuffs her hands behind her back and her feet, then cuffs the two cuffs together holding her in this arched position. He rolls her onto her knees and asks her how she feels. “Magnificent my lord” she whimpers. He smirks and takes the 1-volt battery from her floor and attaches the three alligator clips to it. He puts one on each nipple, and the other he attaches to her lower lip. “Would you like to be penetrated my angel of pleasure?” “Yesh mashter” she moans. He pulls the gag from his bag and attaches the clip to the outlet on his specialized gag, then he places it in her mouth. It fills her mouth with the tingling feeling of static and she hums in pleasure at this feature. He attaches two of the cuffs to the bar on the ceiling and hangs her from them, making sure not to hurt her. “So my pet… How should I gift you next?” “pwsh mashtr. Nyshing” she mumbles around the gag. “So be it pet.” He picks up his lasher once more and begins to softly smack her pussy and clit. “Beg for it pet” he whispers in her ear as he snaps it harder. “Pweeeeze senpaiiiii!!!” He smacks it again, “I can’t hear you pet. Louder!” he says with another hard smack. “Pwleasze senpaii!!” she begs around the gag. “So be it Kitten” He drops the lasher and finally begins to remove his cloths. He is tall and skinny but still a bit muscular, and his large erect rod is 10 inches and dominantly straight. He smacks her face with the cock and kisses her around the gag, smirking as she drools around it uncontrollably. He takes the clip off of it and also off of her breasts. She is panting hard through the gag and he sends a shiver up her spine as his wet tongue creases through her lips and up her ass. He tongues into her ass for a moment, and then slides back to her dripping pussy, savoring every last drop of the juices fountaining from her uterus. “Would you like more pet?” he asks as he removes the gag. “Please you god damn perfector of sexual pleasure. My one and only god.” “So be it.” He says as he lowers the bar down to where she is hanging at his waist. He grabs a toy from the wall and shows it to her. “How about this one pet?” It is a 15 inch long, 1 inch wide, and rubber decimator. It is studded with large metal buds placed securely onto the shaft. Her eyes widen and she asks “Of all the choices… Why that one?” “Because it fits our theme, now prepare yourself pet.” She loosens her muscles as he coats the dildo in his lube and slowly pushes 6 inches into her butt. “Well dearest? How is it” Her voice is silent and she has a bewilderingly pleasureful face on her. He smiles and begins to deep-throat the other end and it sends cringes throughout her body. After he has amassed enough saliva from deep-throating, he spits on his hand and begins to furiously finger fuck her pussy. After a few minutes of this, he coats himself in lube and penetrates her waiting folds. She moans in ecstasy and he pushes the dildo a couple more inches inside and begins to push inch after inch of himself inside her, slowly, and easily. She is delving into euphoria and he begins to grind into her lips as he pushes the 8th inch inside and reaches the maximum he can penetrate. Then he slowly begins to speed up and watches as her face cringes with excitement. After a few grinding thrusts, he picks up a whip and begins to lash at her tits again. As he does this, she squeals in pleasure and an overflowing orgasm comes ripping from her lips. As her muscles tense he lunges his face into her pussy and opens his mouth. There is far too much to catch, but he manages to get a couple mouthfuls swallowed before it is over. After swallowing again, he unties her and hands her the whip. “Your turn mistress.” She whips his dick multiple times after chaining him up to the bar with the choker. “Would you like more my strapping god?” “Yes mistress, I am yours.” She grabs the lasher, and slaps down onto his head before rapidly slapping each nipple. “How is it Benny?” “nnnggghhhh” he responds. She drops the lasher and grabs his dick with both hands. “Give me your cum” she screams at him and lunges her body forward and takes him in her mouth. She begins rapidly thrusting both arms simultaneously until his peak is reached. He lurches back and she lets go of him and just swirls her tongue through the slit of his penis. As he begins to shoot into her mouth, she pushes her lubed fingers up his hole and rubs his prostate vigorously. His orgasm is long and she has to swallow a load to prepare for another surge. After holding out till the end, she stands up and lets a little dribble from her mouth. “Do you want it pet?” she speaks through the load. “Yes ma’am” he replies softly. She locks her lips with his and passes it all to him and says “Show me.” He shows that it is there and she nods with a smile. He drinks it down and smiles back. She unchains him and they head to her bathroom. She has prepared her bathtub for them.


End file.
